


Little by Little

by makuramotou



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Game App fic, M/M, Mention of S&M, Notice Me Senpai BL, RushHour Cafe, Song references, little bit ecchi?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ...✨✦ senpai love stories✦✨...





	1. Jukebox (Wakatoshi/Touya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi and his music...

@}~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’ **Jukebox** ‘~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’{@

 

 

He walks in like he owns the place, but the real owner of the cafe doesn’t say anything. Despite his fierce aura and ruffian looks, Wakatoshi is actually a good guy. 

One of the many things that tick him off, however, is when someone takes his favourite spot on the cafe. And that is just not just any spot—it’s the control over the jukebox.

_‘What is this shrimp doing here?’_

Someone has been looming over his precious machine. He shoots a look at the owner, but the owner just shrugs his shoulders, meaning _‘It can’t be helped.’_

Three fistfights in a day, his underlings teasing him because of his new haircut, and a liturgy from Kyouya-sensei—Wakatoshi is in desperate need of his soothing music. He’s tired but if the ‘shrimp’ is not gonna move out of the jukebox, he or she’s gonna have to deal with the delinquent. Yes, Wakatoshi can take on girls, but a case is yet to be recorded because as much as possible he only threatens them.

“Oi,” he finally speaks. “You might wanna move away from the jukebox if you still wanna have some fun in this cafe.”

“Hm?” the ‘shrimp’ turns to face Wakatoshi.

“What the--?”    _I thought it’s a girl!_

With that frail-looking figure, orange hair and red beret, who wouldn’t think he was? Those were Wakatoshi’s thoughts, but he shakes them off; there’s a more pressing matter at hand that he needs to soothe out.

“Look. I don’t wanna mess with you, I’ve had enough this day, so could you please move out of the jukebox?” 

“Oh, sorry,” – _‘God, even his voice isn’t manly!_ ’  

“I’m just...looking for a song....Ah! I found it!” 

The frail-looking guy pressed on the song, and the first beats register right away to Wakatoshi’s ears.

“ _‘Wakare uta’_ ?”

“Y...yeah...I...broke up with him recently...”

_‘Oww...way to share your heartbreak. And too much information.’_

“ ‘ts an old song, huh...” the delinquent replies; steering the topic out of the memory to the song.

“Yeah...” The other boy says with a soft smile that makes Wakatoshi stare. Now that he’s noticed, he thinks that this girly dude is actually _cute...beautiful, even_.

They don’t talk for some time, as they take in the music and the lyrics of the bitter song. Wakatoshi can see the heartbroken guy bob his head to the rhythm and follow in the chorus with just a slightly audible voice. If there could be a volume knob for voices, he’d be glad if he can hear that voice louder.

A teardrop starts to trail down the boy’s silky white cheek. This startles Wakatoshi.

_‘Not on my watch!’_

He starts browsing for a song in the jukebox. They look at each other while waiting for the song to play.

Another tear falls from the window of the purple eyes, but Wakatoshi catches it with his index finger. The next song starts to play.

“...This is foreign, right?” the boy with the red beret asks

“Right.” Wakatoshi bashfully moves his eyes away from the beautiful face to the glass interface of the brown machine.

It reaches to the chorus before the beautiful boy guesses the song. He doesn’t voice it out, but Wakatoshi knows he’s figured when the speechless boy turns to look at him, face strawberry red and lips apart.

“I’m Wakatoshi. And you?”

“T...Touya...” he turns his glance away from Wakatoshi’s captivating eyes. “T-this is quite an old song, ne?” 

“Heh... _‘Wakare Uta’_ is older than _‘I’ll Be’_.”

“R-right...”

They were unconsciously inching closer together. Surely, Touya got the other’s message through the song. Wakatoshi tentatively touches Touya’s soft hand, and, feeling that there’s no resistance, he shyly clasps his rough fingers to slender ones. The two doesn’t look at each other, but the heat and color in their faces is caused by each other. Even when the song has ended, neither of them unlocks from the hold.

“So,” Touya turns to Wakatoshi, “What’s the next song you want me to listen to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touya likes the jukebox in the game, right? xD his top faves are the painting, the jukebox and the sakura mochi....he also likes the white vase of flowers, right? I'm curious if it changes per gamer xD share me what your Touya likes! xD   
> btw, Waka also likes the white vase ...ohummmmm xD


	2. Hot Spring Ride (Souh/Soujiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soujiro gets fed up with the crazy butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis my first time writing something like this but....well...

@}~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’   **Hot Spring Ride**    ~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’{@

 

 

Everyone knows Souh likes to be of service to the people around him. Aside from his family’s line of business, he adapted the trait because he enjoyed being a butler during one of his school festivals.

Recently, though, he’s been sticking with one of the persons he loves serving the most—Soujiro.

It kind of escalated during the school trip to the shores of Kanagawa. They were enjoying the sea, the sun and the summer vibe. While the others were doing leisurely activities, Souh was bent on putting lotion and sun-block on his friends. It was just a happy service, until Soujiro’s turn came and Souh felt something unusually pleasant when his hands traversed Soujiro’s smooth and curvy back. It sparked wonders to Souh, and since then he’s been practically glued to Soujiro—like he’s the calligraphist’s personal butler. Soujiro only regains his personal space in the bathroom cubicles and when his feet enter their main house’s doorstep.

Of course he’s noticed Souh’s behaviour. He usually let the butler be, but when Souh’s touches become too frequent and in parts not totally private but still invading, Soujiro decides to mark the line.

 

The third years are having a trip to Hokkaido, and the one thing that comes to their mind after snow is the onsen. They enjoy an outdoor hotspring reserved for them; even when Yuu makes waves whenever he jumps to the hot water, and Shun swims around like it’s a normal pool.

‘I won’t let myself be left alone here with Souh—no matter what it takes!’ Soujiro’s mind is set to this.

Despite his expectations, Souh doesn’t follow them to the hotsprings. He stayed in the guestroom, leaving Soujiro free to have a long soak without worrying about the butler’s services.

 

The other third years are leaving the hotsprings one by one. It takes Soujiro some time before it strikes him that there’s only him and Suzuki in the spring.

“Hey, Souji-chan! Want me to scrub your back for you?”

Thinking it’s alright if it’s anyone but Souh, Soujiro takes Suzuki’s offer. They sit on the low chairs on the stony floor, Soujiro’s back facing Suzuki. He doesn’t mind much even when he’s exposing his skin because Souh’s not around to touch him.

“Saa, yoroshiku ne, Suzuki-kun.” 

Soujiro recollects his hair to a bun, leaving a few strands sticking on his damp nape.

“Suzuki-kun?”

It’s been taking quite a while for Suzuki to start, Soujiro thinks, just when he thought he’d turn around to check on his companion, he feels something—or someone—nuzzle to his neck. 

“Suzu—uhhn!”

He feels something rough but soft and damp run through his neck. Soujiro thinks it’s impossible to be Suzuki, so he applies what he’s learned in martial arts class—he throws his assailant to the floor with a great swing of his arm followed by a push from his other hand. His open legs trap the other’s body from the abdomen down, though he feels no sign of resistance. He places his throwing arm on top of the assailant’s neck while his other hand is ready to hit on the carotid muscle. 

“You’re really strong, Soujiro-kun.”

 “S-Souh?! But Suzuki-kun--”

 “I asked him for this precious chance, you know...So you’re on the sadistic side, huh?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry. I can tolerate being hurt...I’m kind of a masochist anyway...”

Soujiro puts pressure on his arm that leans on Souh

“What do you mean?” he says through his gritting teeth. Souh _licking_ him is the last straw.

“Ah...To be entrapped in your figure...” 

Soujiro realizes he’s pleasuring Souh with his current stance instead of threatening him, though he decides he won’t back away. His pride is at stake, he thinks; but then he feels Souh’s palm caress his right thigh. He jumps back and distances himself from the uncanny predator.

“Aww, come on, Soujiro-kun...Fight me. Strangle me with your soft hands...”

“What is wrong with you Souh? This is not the Souh that I know!”

Souh rises gracefully and starts walking towards Soujiro. They’re both barely clad by the small towels tied to their waists, but Soujiro feels as if he’s standing there naked in front of the confident butler. He knows he’d be able to defend himself, but under Souh’s gaze and overwhelming aura, he can’t find the will to strike the person he’s regarded with so much respect. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see Souh come up to him and seize his wrists.

“I can be quite the sadist, too, if you will...” the butler whispers to Soujiro’s ear—his breath ghosts over Soujiro’s skin, sending waves from his neck to his spine.

“Stop.” Soujiro says sternly

“Make me.”

“Enough! Just...tell me, what do you want, Souh?” With enough strength, Soujiro manages to flick off Souh’s hands. This time, it’s his eyes that exude the fiery aura.

The butler is sure that his head was clear when he started with his plan; but seeing Soujiro’s eyes removes the scales covering his own.

“I want you, Soujiro...”

_And it’s not just blind lust_

“I love you...” 

Soujiro’s brows arch as if he’s not convinced, but the red in his face shows he’s moved. One thing he realizes is that he’s easy to forgive Souh, no matter what the crazy butler does.

“Please let me stay by your side,” the butler takes Soujiro’s hand and kisses its knuckles. Soujiro looks away from it and feels the heat in his body rise.

“If you really want me, don’t try getting me with your sly antics...” he retrieves his hand slowly, still looking away from the butler.

“...Also,” this time, it’s Soujiro who steps close to Souh, landing his fingertips on Souh’s bare shoulders with a coy look

 “S&M don’t rouse me...you know I’m more of a conservative...”


	3. Chasing Cupid (Tokiya/Ai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's stupid, and it's not cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been on my head ever since the senpai story about these two... It's quite lengthy but I hope you'll enjoy. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Valentines' Day and Happy birthday to our dear Ai-chan ❤❤❤

@}~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’ **Chasing Cupid** ‘~’~,~’~’,~’~,~’{@

 

_\--K-kling-ka-kling--_

“Ryouta-saaan!~~”

A student with pink hair and little white wings on the back of his uniform strides to the bar of RushHour cafe. It’s a Saturday-- less students are lounging at the place.

“Oh-woah—Ai-chan, what’s up?” the owner looks up as his hands are drying a glass teacup.  
“Ryouta-san. Give me the usual!” Ai says with a pint of salt in his tone  
“...Saying it like that...you make it sound like you’re asking for a glass of whisky...Anyway, box of assorted chocolates and white chocolate drink, yep?”  
“Uh-hn.” The student affirms as he places his elbow on the counter and holds his cheek with his palm. He’s definitely sulking. 

Ryouta-san gently puts down the teacup to his right, where the supposedly dry cups are, and turns his back on Ai to get the order done.  
“Is something wrong, Ai-chan?” 

There is no answer to his question, but Ryouta-san doesn’t turn to look at Ai. He knows the student will eventually talk, sometimes even without a cue. The large overhead fan’s light sounds and a jazz song of Wakatoshi’s choice on the jukebox fill in the noontime silence in the cafe. The owner is getting done with the white chocolate drink when he hears Ai shuffle in his seat.

“I don’t wanna be cupid anymore. I suck at being cupid.” Ai’s right cheek lands on and feels the cold tabletop of the counter. 

Ryouta-san turns to serve Ai’s drink, and places the box of assorted chocolates right in front of him. He notices Ai’s scrunching eyebrows and Ryouta-san can’t help but smile in amusement.  
“Ai-chan, you said those words like, for the fifth time now this month.”

“No!” Ai’s face rises from the tabletop—“this time it’s for real now! I’m quitting!”  
“Is it because of Tokiya-kun again?”  
“Wh-?!” the student jolts at the mention of the school’s prince. His cheeks tint a little.  
“Who said it’s because of him? It’s not that idiot’s fault that--”  
**“AI!!!!!!”**

A full voice reaches inside the cafe, making heads turn to the glass doorway. Outside there’s a student garbed in a princely outfit, running towards the cafe’s entrance.

“Oh, it’s Tokiya-kun...I think he’s looking for--” Ryouta-san is busy looking at the disquieted actor to see that Ai is panicking himself. The owner fully waves his right arm to call Tokiya’s attention.  
“Baka! Ryouta-san, don’t call him here!”  
“But, Ai-chan, he’s--”  
“Ai!!! Oh, Ai!!!” 

Suddenly everything is so loud with Ai’s fretting, Ryouta-san talking, the bells by the door ringing and Tokiya hollering. 

“Shit! Ryouta-san, I’m using the backdoor!” that and Ai runs away as fast as he could to disappear from Tokiya’s vision.  
“Ai-chan, wait--!”  
“Ai!!! No, wait--!” Tokiya means to chase Ai, but the owner gets in his way.  
“Ryouta-dono! Please, I need to--”  
“To-ki-ya-kuuun~ could you spare me a minute?”

The actor couldn’t do anything with the owner’s menacing smile.

 

 

“I don’t even know what happened with Ai. I really can’t remember what I did wrong for him to be so...”

Tokiya stares at his folded hands on his lap as he’s being interrogated by Ryouta-san across him. 

“Are you sure you don’t have the slightest idea? Well, has anything new happened to you lately?”

“Hmm...” the actor thinks, then his face brightens up and his eyes shine as he tells the owner “Ah! There’s this new play that we’re on the process of perfecting right now.”  
“And?”  
“~And, Ryouta-dono, there’s this girl, I mean, a princess, that offered to help me rehearse and memorize my lines. Oh, she was invigorating! Truly a salvation in this barren land filled with Adams! Among all my fans, she’s the only one who took courage in asking me if I needed help. And glory be, she helped me in more ways than one!”

If only Tokiya could see Ryouta-san’s _‘I think I know what’s going on’_ look at him...

“You needed someone to read back the lines? Well, hasn’t it always been Ai-chan?”  
“Ai? Well, Ai is...Uhm...Well, it’s different when I speak to a real woman when I’m speaking oaths of love to a princess.”  
“Oww...Erm, you got a point there, but, Tokiya-kun...” the owner leans closer to the student to make his next words connect better.

“...How do you think Ai-chan feels about this?”

“Of course...he must be Happy! He’s got the burden of reading pages and pages of lines off his shoulders!” Tokiya’s eyes widened, while Ryouta-san closes his in exasperation.

“Okay, I don’t wanna play cupid ‘cause that’s not my role. But, Tokiya-kun, your assignment is to replay what we just talked about and try to read.”  
“Read, what?”  
“Read between the lines, young prince. Now I have a business to run. Go.”

 

The talk just complicated things inside Tokiya’s head more. He stares at the corner of the cafe where Ai forgot his set of love arrows; he walks towards it while thinking what could be running in his friend’s mind.

“Do these even really work...? Oww-!”

He pricks himself with one of the pointy hearts. It bleeds a little, but the cut is not deep. A surge of mythical stories and possible chaotic outcomes gush inside Tokiya and he could tell he’s feeling scared of what could happen to him now that he’s pricked by a cupid’s arrow. He shuts his eyes tight. Real tight.

_‘T-these are not real anyway, right? It’s not true that the first person I see shall snatch my heart away, right? Who believes in that crap?’_

 

_**\--k-kling ka-kling--** _

Instinct makes Tokiya’s eyes open and look at the doorway.

His eyes just met Ai’s. 

 

 

 

 

“Well, basically, you’re doomed.” Kurou said.

“H-huh? Wh-wha-how can you say that?”  
“Didn’t you know? Ai-kun dips every heart arrows into a concoction that Hinata-kun makes! It’s Hinata-kun who makes the love potion—has 99 percent effectivity they say. He also makes all the medicine and health supplements that Sousuke-kun drinks, and, look, he’s a perfect archer!”  
“But I can’t fall in love with...with...”  
“Say, has this person been on your mind a lot lately?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can’t get a good night’s sleep coz you’re wondering what this person is thinking about at the same time?”  
“Well...you could say that...”  
“Feeling uneasy around this person lately?”  
“Mm...kinda...I guess...”  
“Well, Tokiya-kun, congratulations. You’re in love. Who's the lucky girl?”

 

 

 

 

_‘You can’t be serious!’_

He’s still not convinced! There’s no way the arrows of cupid were the reason why girls scream his name every time the spotlight hits him onstage. They were already fans of his, and the arrows were blunt and so, fake. How come it’ll be real only this time, on him?

But he bled that time...How?

“Tokki, are you alright? You’ve only lifted your fork and we only have six minutes left before the next class starts.” Suzuki asks as he leans across towards Tokiya to check if he’s fine. Yamato taps his shoulder, meaning for Suzuki to give the actor some space.

“Don’t you like it? The cafeteria food?” Yamato asks Tokiya. Both musicians pause and wait for an answer, but Tokiya’s too busy waiting for the omelette to become a chicken.

“Tokiya-sama, are you alright?”  
The trio is suddenly approached by a girl, who, by the way she moves close to Tokiya, seems to be someone familiar. But neither her words get through the prince.

 **-BAM!-** Yamato hits his palm to the table to call Tokiya’s attention

“Wha-!” Both Tokiya and Suzuki flinch.

“Oi, someone’s asking you, baka-ouji.” His tone is still calm, but Yamato’s voice raised a little. His head cocks to Tokiya’s left, meaning for the prince to look at that direction.

“A-ah, princess!” as per Tokiya’s policy, he stands before the lady, “Is there something I could do for you?”

“Tokiya-sama...” the girl notices the plate in front of Tokiya still full, “Is there something wrong? You don’t seem to have the appetite to eat...”

“There’s nothing wrong, my dear princess, just there’s...” Tokiya loses his tongue when his eyes spot a tuft of pink hair from afar. It’s Ai, walking with other students whose faces are blurred in Tokiya’s vision (actually are Yu, Hinata, Sousuke, and Wakatoshi).

_‘How could Ai do this to me? He runs away when I approach him, but, look, that demi-cupid laughs with other students! He even has the guts to not greet me when we’re in the same cafeteria!’_

Their eyes meet. Tokiya could feel his own adam’s apple bob with a gulp. 

_‘Hmp. Look at that idiotic face.’_ Ai thinks. He sees the situation on their table: the idol pair, the food, the idiotic prince--and the girl. His eyes squint and his eyebrows rise before sharply turning his back on Tokiya. 

Tokiya could swear he heard a “Hmp!” as Ai turned.  
“—why that-!!”  
“Uhm, Tokiya-sama?”  
“Ah-erm, i-it’s nothing! What was it again, princess?”

 

 

 

 

It's been weeks since Tokiya and Ai are having a cold war (well, one-sided for Ai)--at the same time, the Drama Club has been busy preparing for the next play. The Drama club finishes late at night; and even though that is the case, fans eagerly wait to get a glimpse of their favourite actors.

“Tokiya-chama!” the fangirls screeched by the double doors of the auditorium. They freeze when the one who passes by first is Ryuu.

“Peons.” He remarked. Despite this, his fans ‘kyaa’ in chorus.

On the other side, Kurou asks Tokiya to stay behind for a few words.  
“Tokiya-kun, I’m sad to say but your performance lately has been quite...less stellar than usual. I don’t want to pry, but I think you might want to lay low on the dating just...even just the week before the play—please?”

“Kurou-san, what?”

“I’m sorry, I mean—I was thinking maybe your mind is too preoccupied with this girl you’re dating...I could be wrong, and I apolo--”  
“I’m not dating anyone...!”  
“Eh? But-? But the girl? You’re in love with her, right?”  
“Kurou-san, I’m not dating her. She just helps me with my lines, and we’re just friends...Did you really say just now my acting is ‘less stellar’?”

Tokiya can’t decide which issue to address first.

“Eh? But everyone in campus says—even your fangirls are mourning! And, yeah, yeah, I did just say your acting sucked lately.”  
“What?!”  
“What?” Kurou’s open hands shake in the air.  
Tokiya’s jaw dropped, and even though his mouth is open, he feels like he’s needing air.

“Uhm, lemme help you get things straight...Let’s get back to square one...” Kurou feels sorry for his buddy.

 

 

 

“You’re still pouty about it, huh.” Ryouta-san says as if to the air. He’s wiping a few stains on the coffee machine while behind him on the bar is Ai—his forehead and nose marrying the cold marble. Ai rolls his head and now his left cheek meet the cold.

“He’s an idiot.” Is all he says.

“Yeah, yeah...we know that prince is an idiot.” Ryouta-san turns to the student, “It’s pretty late now, I think you should head home, Ai-chan.”

 

 

 

*~*~*

Fourth period is over and before the Ai could escape him, Tokiya ran to class 3-C’s homeroom. Huffing, he asks the first person on the doorway.  
“Uhm—is Ai there?”

“Woah dude. Breathe. He’s here. Ai! A prince is looking for you!”  
Wakatoshi’s call is followed by a few hoots and whistles from the rest of the class. Obviously, Ai doesn’t look the bit pleased so Yu drags him up to the visitor.

“Take care of our Princess~”  
“Yuyu, stop it.” Ai hisses; Wakatoshi and Yu are grinning as they leave the two. 

“What is it?” there’s bite in his words even though Ai spoke in a low tone.

Tokiya’s hands feel cold and sweaty; his heart is beating oddly like it could punch someone. Like it’s trying to jump out of his ribcage and build a bridge across to Ai, who’s now in front of him after several weeks of them not talking.

Thoughts are broken to words and are crumbling to letters in his mind. After a deep breath, as he opens his eyes, Tokiya feels as if there was a wave that washed all the tension off him as he’s looking at the rosiest, fairest princess his eyes could have ever laid upon.

“...my God...” Tokiya blurts in a whisper

“What?”

“I...I’m here...to return these...” his hands slowly lift to show Ai’s set of arrows. 

_‘Was his hair always this shiny?...What shampoo could it be?’_

Ai looks indifferently at the bag he used to sling on his back and takes it.

 _‘His hands looked so smooth and soft just now...I know I’ve touched them when we rehearse my lines but...how does it feel again?’_

“Anything else?” Ai looks at Tokiya straight in the eyes, but he averts his look to the trees outside. _‘This jerk.’_ he thinks, but his cheeks blush a bit.

 _‘Has Ai’s face been this—this... **beautiful** ?’ _

“Oi, Tokiya.”

_Tokiya..._  
Tokiya...  
Tokiya...~ 

_‘His voice when he calls my name...has it always sounded so...so...’_

“Tokiya!”

“Please be with me!” Tokiya kneels in front of Ai. The whole 3-C lets out a loud ‘WOAH!’ and are totally into what’s happening.

“W-what are you talking about?!” Ai blushes furiously, steps back and tries to cover his face with his fist.

“Please, Ai...I’m sorry, please...PLEASE READ BACK THE SCRIPT LINES FOR ME AGAIN!!!”

-the whole 3-C, including Ai, turned white with the sound of a Buddhist bell-

 

 

 

_  
“My prince...I am but a creature who dreams to be your life. I am immortal, but if I could, I'd give my life for you. I grieve in your sorrows, and in your happiness-even if it kills my heart, in joy I will also be.”_

_“In such circumstances, I would rather die and be with thee...for I cannot be truly happy if you’re not here with me...”_

_“I am not your princess...”_

_“...Yes, you are not...for you are my queen.”_

 

“...Okay, cut!” Kurou yells from the audience seats. The last pose has Tokiya’s left hand on Ai’s lower back while his other hand holds Ai’s left hand close to their chests—their faces just few inches apart.  
Ai lets go of Tokiya’s hand and steps back. _‘He mustn’t see me blushing and shaking!’_

“Tokiya-kun, great! Great job to you, too, Ai-san. You always bring out the best in our prince! Thanks a lot!”

“Kurou-san, I always wondered why you don’t just ask the actress herself to do this.” Ai asks the director.

“Oww...the actresses from Seinto Bishoujo High are always busy...and it’s hard to set up joint practices because the admins there are very strict.” He dismisses the issue and turns to Ryuu to have a few words with him. Tokiya takes it as a cue to talk to his long-missed friend. 

“T-thank you so much for doing this, Ai.” He starts as they descend from the stage.

“...You know it’s nothing.” Ai replies without looking at Tokiya, sounding like he’s warming up to the actor again.

“I thought we wouldn’t be able to do this again...I’m so glad I apologized even though I still don’t know what made you tick!”

Tokiya hears the absence of Ai’s footsteps; he looks behind him and sees the cupid frozen in place.

“What? You still don’t know?” Ai’s voice is wavering.

“Well, you never told me.” Tokiya’s nonchalant tone set foot on a landmine.

“Don’t say sorry if you don’t mean it, YOU BAKA!” Ai pushes Tokiya aside and storms out of the auditorium, making heads turn to him and to the flabbergasted Tokiya.

 

“Ugh!”  
Hot tears trail down Ai’s red cheeks. His head feels heavy, but his heart weighs heavier. 

_‘That was so embarrassing! I just exploded in front of the Drama Club—they don’t even have a fault. Ugh! That idiot, I just wanna strangle him!’_

 

 

 

 

“M -my prince...I am but a creature...who dreams to be your life. I am immortal....b-but if I could, I...I'd give my life for you. I grieve in your sorrows, and in your happiness-even if--...sorry, Tokiya-sama...I, I kind of got lost in this part.”  
It’s already the fifth time. Tokiya’s practically a saint because for all the time that they have practiced the script, the girl always fumbles over that very line. He wonders since when has rehearsals become this foreign. 

“It’s fine...Maybe we should stop for today. Though, are you free tomorrow?”

“T-tomorrow?!” the girl squeaks, “F-for a date?!”

Tokiya takes some seconds to figure out the right words without hurting the lady. “Uhm, for practice, my princess...That’s just, if you’re free. Will you help me memorize the script?”

The disappointment is clear in how the girl’s shoulders sank and her eyes lower their gaze.  
“Tokiya-sama...I will in one condition.”

 

 

 

“I heard them, alright. How could I not when they’re out there at the grounds, by the fountain?”

“Wakatoshi-kun, calm down...” Izumi pacifies the delinquent, “...besides, we’re outsiders. Whatever Tokiya-san does is his own decision, we have no say about it.”

“Should we let Ai-chan know?” Hinata asks them.

“Ai? Who cares if he knows! What ticks me off is that pumpkin-pants-prince gets all the girls to himself! Tsk! Men like him should just rot in the gutter!”  
Izumi shivers after hearing Wakatoshi’s words.  
“W-Waka—”  
“I’m just kidding, alright?!”

 

 

 

 

It’s been days since the incident where Ai walked out of the Drama Club. Times like this, the RushHour Café has always been his sanctuary. Aside from the fact that Ai can pour his heart out there, he considers the owner as Cupid’s mother, Venus, incarnate. 

“...There, there...” Ryouta-san pats Ai’s back. This time, they’re sitting side-by-side at the bar with chocolate shakes for drinks. Ai doesn’t even hold back his sniffing—times like this, Ryouta-san overlooks commenting on the snot and just hands the poor cupid the tissue box.

“I can’t go on being cupid if letting him be happy with another person hurts this much!” Ai sneezes on a tissue and gets back to wailing.  
“He’s a real idiot! He even said sorry without knowing why!” he uses another tissue. Ryouta-san just patiently listens to his every word.  
“...and I’m also an idiot because I thought he’s so kind for doing that...! Whhhhyyy?” 

When it seems like Ai won’t be talking and just be wailing, Ryouta-san starts to give his piece.  
“No one is perfect; especially when we fall in love—we become bigger idiots.”

Ai sneezes on his tenth tissue before he replies, “But why are you perfect? Why is Kyouya-sensei perfect? Your relationship is perfect!”  
“What? How did it turn to me and Kyouya?”  
“Ryouta-saaaan~” Ai nudges him.  
“Alright, but first, let me tell you that our relationship is not perfect. And of course, though I want to say that he is, neither I nor Kyouya is perfect. It’s because we make for each other’s weak points that we seem to work things fine...”

The student looks at the cafe owner like he's just heard the most romantic thing on earth.

"I'll let you on a secret, Ryouta-san..."  
"Hm?"  
"...I shot Kyouya-sensei with my arrow that's why he fell in love with you~.." Ai whispers sneakily. The adult just giggles.

"Well, thank God you did, Ai-chan! He's the toughest human stalagmite I've ever met! Your arrow cracked that rock."

"Aah, geez!...I thought I was gonna get you. I'm just kidding, Ryouta-san."  
"Anyway, how come we're talking about Kyouya and I?! You know what, there's a very easy solution to your problem..." 

"Problem? What?"

This time it's Ryouta-san who scoots closer to Ai and whispers  
"...Tell Tokiya-kun how you feel...!"

 

 

 

"That's absurd!"  
Tokiya yells at himself, not minding the students who look at him like he's gone crazy. He walks at the school garden aimlessly in circles as his head constantly runs with whys.  
Why does he feel uneasy lately?  
Why do his days feel empty when he doesn't see a glimpse of that pink haired cupid?  
Why does he think about Ai, Ai, Ai and Ai all the time?  
Why can't he stop thinking back to that time when Ai ran away?  
Why couldn't he figure out what Ai is angry about?  
Why on earth did that love arrow prick him? He's a prince, not sleeping beauty! Ai became cold to him even before the arrow incident, but why has things escalated for the worse?  
Why, why, why?!

"This is absurd!" he repeats to the skies. Just then, he sees the most formidable alchemist next to Reiji. Thinking he could get some myths corrected, he calls this person.

"Hinata-san!!! Can you please answer some of my questions??!" the prince runs to his supposed to be answerman. 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 _\--plop--_  
"Come again?" Ai doesn't notice his ice candy landed on his shoes. He, Sousuke and Wakatoshi are eating iced treats at the park on a sunny weekend noon. 

"I said, pumpkin-pants really has a girlfriend.I saw them yesterday, they were around the arcade. Yamato and Kei saw them, too."  
Sousuke elbows Wakatoshi's gut to make him shut up.  
"Uhh...Ai-kun?" the archer asks

 _'It's too late now...'_

 

Actually, the girl seems familiar to Ai. She's always there whenever Tokiya has a play--like all the other dozens of Tokiya fans. What made her stand out is that she's the only fan who had the guts to offer a hand to the actor.

 

"...Well...she really is something..." Ai blurts to the air. His companions are puzzled about what to say to their friend. Sousuke and Wakatoshi look at each other before turning to Ai.

"Uhh...so are we still goin' ?" the delinquent asks.

 

 

 

"The play will start in five minutes...please turn off your phones or other gadgets that may interrupt during the play. Thank you." 

Takahiro was the announcer, an extra hand as the rest of the Drama Club are busy with ushering, others doing their final touches on the set and the director giving final notes to the actors. Tokiya's seriously listening to Kurou, though he can't help but peek at the audiences behind the curtains--searching amidst the darkness.  
"...and Tokiya-kun--"  
"Y-Yeah, Director Kurou?"  
"Let's do our ultimate!"  
"H-Hai!!"

 

 

"That said, why are we clumped here?"  
"Hinata, you forgot to buy a ticket for Itsuki!" Wakatoshi answers in hushed voice; the lights are already off and they're seating at the last row. "We just managed to sneak him in!"  
"This is illegal...!" Izumi frets, trying to find a comfortable seating position in the squeezed space.  
"Can't you see the auditorium's already full, there's no more tickets! Just bear with it! And don't look at Kyouya-sensei so he won't notice us, else we're gonna get killed."  
"Maybe I should just go--"  
"Hold on, Itsuki! It's fine--anything happens, we point Wakatoshi, ok?"  
"Sousuke!! You traito--"  
"Ssssshhhh!!!! Please don't talk anymore or else we're gonna get caught~~~" Izumi's eyes are squeezed tight as he pleads. Moments later, Hinata realizes something.  
"---wait, Itsuki's here?!!"  
"I'm here, Hina-san...It's just dark, you probably didn't see me..."  
"Jaejae-nii-san, can you please move a little more..."  
"Oomph! Usshha...better?"  
"Uh, hai. Thanks..." The rest of them scoot sidewards to find a bit more comfortable seat.  
"You guys okay over there?" Shun asks from the row ahead of them.  
"Ssshh!" Hinata's squad simultaneously hushes, then the signal for the start of the play resounds through the auditorium.  
"It's starting, Ai-kun." Izumi says to his friend.  
"...Un..."  
"...Maybe you should go to your usual shooting spot, Ai-chan..."  
"Hinata!"  
"Hina-nii,"  
Hinata-san..."  
"Hina-chan..."  
""Hinata-kuuun...!!"  
""SSSSHHHH!!""

 

The play starts.

 

The story, an original by Kurou, is about a wandering prince who has no memories. Upon entering an enchanted forest, he meets a nymph--a banished daughter of a goddess--who helps him regain his memories. The prince turns out to be a survivor of a failed expedition. His kingdom sent for a search party and eventually finds him in the enchanted forest. Unfortunately, his king's aim after discovering the unique forest becomes one of greed and conquest in order to save their own kingdom from impeding poverty and ruin. Also, the prince discovers from his subjects that a princess is waiting for his return as his future queen. 

This tears the prince between his present or his past--his love, or his country. The nymph knows this, though she doesn't want her beloved to betray his own kind and opts to keep her feelings and thoughts unknown. 

 

_'...he can do well even if it's not me...Well, he actually said he'd do better with a lady for his script reading'_

 

Throughout these parts, Ai has been whispering the lines of the nymph--those were the lines that he read back to Tokiya. It irks Hinata a bit because he hears Ai's voice instead of the actress'. 

"Why don't you just take her place?" he whispers, half joking, to Ai. The cupid sighs and answers back  
"...If only I could..." 

"...Really...I swear if I see a chance, I'll push you to the prince!" Hinata answers in an annoyed tone, but he actually feels like kicking himself because he just made Ai more sad; he's known Ai's crush even before Ai knew himself. 

 

The play reaches to the dramatic climax--the nymph and the prince are about to tell each other how they feel. Ai remembers this one very well; it's the last scene he practiced together with Tokiya. 

Far from the stage, in the dark sea of audiences, he whispers the lines in his own pauses and tone. 

“My prince...I am but a creature who dreams to be your life. I am immortal, but if I could, I'd give my life for you. I grieve in your sorrows, and in your happiness-even if it kills my heart, in joy I will also be.”

 

_'Tokiya...I'm just your friend. And as your friend, if you're happy with falling in love--even if it's not with me--I will be happy for you.'_

 

“In such circumstances," Tokiya goes, saying his lines onstage, " I would rather die and be with thee...for I cannot be truly happy if you’re not here with me...”

“I am not your princess...” the nymph says. Some of the audience are getting teary eyed.

 

_'I am not....and will never be...'_

 

"...oi, Ai-chan..." Hinata notices and wipes away the cupid's tears with his hand before he remembers he has a hanky in his pocket.  
"A-ah, heheh...gomen, Hinata-chan..." Ai wipes his own cheeks as he waits for the voice to read the lines in his head.

“...Yes, you are not...." 

There's a slightly long pause that makes Ai wonder if the idiot prince forgot the next words.

"Yes, you are not...there is someone who is waiting for me...And that person is..."

Tokiya walks up to the stage's center's edge as if looking for someone at the audience.  
"...that person is irreplaceable to me."

 

It's different from the script that Ai read; now the play has become a tragic love story than a happy ending. In the end the prince stops the invasion of the forest and he leaves the nymph--with a promise to meet again in a peaceful future.

 

During the curtain call, the audience give a standing ovation for the bittersweet tale of love and friendship. When the actors have gone backstage and the cheers have cooled, the houselights turn on and they start to flock to the exit. Ai and his company choose to stay in their seats, stretching out their cramped limbs and thinking of where to go after. 

"Your eyes are red." Sousuke looks concerned at Ai. "Wakatoshi cried a lot, too."

"Did not! It was Yuu!"  
"But~~"  
"Well," Hinata cuts in and looks nonchalantly at the situation, "...aren't you gonna rush backstage to your prince?"

"...No." Ai hangs his head low and stares at the carpeted floor. "I said to myself that this is gonna be the last. After this, I'm just a casual audience."

As if on cue, the lights suddenly turn off and a spotlight lights the stage where Tokiya is standing alone. 

"Do you believe in Cupid?" he asks no one in particular but his eyes are at Ai's group. He knows that Ai is looking at him, too. The few who are left think that it's a sort of an encore. 

"Honestly, I don't." he starts walking slowly, "I don't believe that people fall in love because they're shot with Cupid's arrows."

"Ai, give me the cue and I'll hit him square on the face."  
"Wakatoshi, sssshh!"

"What is love anyway? How do people love? How do people fall in love? I don't really know. Just that...I knew I was an idiot because I didn't know."  
Tokiya steps down the stage and continues walking to the aisle.

"...that when someone calls me at 3 in the morning to remind me about my early classes and homework...that when someone reads pages and pages of the script for me, for how many times now... that that someone doesn't tire of being the princess when he isn't even in the cast... whenever I have a play, when that someone is always there to make the audience cheer for me... sometimes even makes me bento and snacks during late night practice...that when someone stays late even after class to wait for me to finish club activities... he nags me even more than my parents would, but it's all for my good... All of that, and he doesn't ask for anything in return...  
I'm an idiot for not noticing that it's all love. And I trampled over all that love because I didn't know better."

Tokiya's feet reach up to where Ai is. He kneels in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I hope--I deeply pray--that you'll forgive me..."  
He reaches up his hand to Ai,  
"I don't believe in Cupid; but in you, Ai, I do."

There are a few cheers and whistle from the watchers, and Ai's friends are all silently smiling. 

"I don't think I could go on without you... I can't continue living without knowing you exist."  
Tears start to fall from Tokiya's eyes, but he still looks like a knight--his hand still waiting for Ai's. 

"...you're really an idiot." Ai finally says; his eyes are crying, too. And instead of meeting Tokiya's hand, Ai's palm hits him on the forehead.  
"Ouch!"

"That doesn't compare to the pain you gave me! You did this at the expense of Kurou-san's play?"

Kurou voices out from the side of the stage, "I agreed to it!! I wanted to change the script anyway!!" and he gives a thumbs-up.

"Hmmm....well, idiot prince..." Wakatoshi unfolds his legs and stands up like a yakuza boss, "If you really want his forgiveness, you go and--"  
"I WILL!"  
"--I haven't even said anything--! You should--"  
"Three tubs of choco-berry-mint ice creeeaam!!!~~"  
"Grr! Oi, Yuu--"  
"I WILL!"  
"--Like I said, I haven't said--"  
"Don't listen to Wakatoshi."  
"--oi, Sousuke!!"  
"I WILL!!--I mean, I WON'T!"  
"STOP!" Ai shoves his hands to cover Tokiya's mouth. "You guys, stay out of this! And you--you haven't said the most important line."  
Hinata and the others notice the creeping red on Ai's skin. _"Oooooohhh...."_

"Sorry." Tokiya blurts when his mouth is freed.

"Forgiven. But that's not the line." 

The actor can't help his wide smile when he heard and realized how Ai forgives him easily. What's the line, though?

"...what line?" he smiles sheepishly. 

The whole auditorium felt like a comet struck down and wiped them all white. 

 

"....Grrrrrr!!!!! I don't know, you idiot prince!!" that and Ai strides towards the exit of the auditorium; Wakatoshi and the others chase to follow him.  
"...you screw it, man. You had your turn, it's now mine~" Hinata taps Tokiya on the back before chasing after the fleeing cupid. 

"E-ehh?! Wait! Wait, give me another chance, Ai!!!! AAAAAIIIII!!!!" Tokiya runs after them and it's all like before but he feels different inside--like a thousand and more flowers are blooming all at once. He's happy that he is a person that Ai loves...

 

**_If only I could tell Ai how I feel..!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you spot any misspelled words, feel free to tell. 
> 
> [if you have nothing to do, I'm @makuramotou on instagram.... my tumblr is midokilove but it's quite a mess, soooo...... ]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
